


乌夜啼

by ysfish



Category: quanzhigaoshou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysfish/pseuds/ysfish





	乌夜啼

刀剑晃晃，人影憧憧。 

在斩杀大司马之后，皇城内的局面迅速得到控制。欣国的大军势如破竹，一举攻入了嘉王朝的皇宫。皇宫内的侍卫与其说在负隅顽抗，不如说在为自己搏一条命。胜了，或可逃出生天，苟活一世，败了，便只得给他们的少年君主陪葬。 

在如此局势下，除非神兵天将现世，不然任谁也无法逆转嘉王朝覆亡的命运了。 

对欣军来说，他们距离胜利，现下只余抓到那个人了。 

嘉国的少年君主，苏沐秋。 

远处身着玄衣纁裳的人，在刀光剑影之中盘旋飞舞，飘忽不定，如一只轻盈的黑燕穿梭过千万重绿丝绦而片叶不沾身。纵使衣衫凌乱，被合攻的青年也不曾失了自身的节奏。一招一式，极尽华美，仿若没有四面兴歌的孤绝，亦没有十面埋伏的穷途，有的只是月下一曲剑舞花草飞扬。先锋营的战士们经由沙场磨砺而出的武艺，善于冲锋陷阵刺杀拼搏，而缺少经代代传承倾心钻研的精细，一时之间反倒落了下风。他们可以围困住那位剑师的高徒，却无法制服他。况上头有令不得害他性命，这让他们尤为做难。人再多，也只能阻碍同伴们的拳脚，又有什么用呢？但他们又长于人数众多，足以消磨敌手的气力，直到其力竭就擒。

叶修眯了眯眼，一脚踹开一个不长眼扑上来的侍卫，抛开折了的长枪，缓缓拔出腰间的配剑。 

“殿下……”亲卫跟上前来。

“不用。”

眼尖的士兵急忙停手，而苏沐秋不欲再与士兵们过多纠缠，趁着空隙脱出重围。 

高手过招，剑未到而剑气先到。凌厉的剑风直逼苏沐秋后心，竟是将剑使出了枪的气势。苏沐秋有如感受到了这股杀气，旋身即是一刺。这一刺虽是危中急出，却也足够精准。如若叶修不能及时做出反应，则此剑必中。只是他并未躲避或格挡，亦会为叶修所重创，是谓伤敌八百，自伤一千。 

这是叶修不想看到的局面，他没料到苏沐秋孤愤之下会采取这样两败俱伤的方式来结束这个局面，然而此时遏止自己的攻势，却已经迟了。 

“看不出来，你还挺厉害的。”   
“你也不弱嘛，虽然比我是差了那么一点点。”   
“话别说得太早啊，等我也成为乾君，一定不会再输给你了。”   
“好，我等你。我是一叶之秋，你呢？”   
“秋木苏。” 

几片染血的鳞甲片落在地上，殷红的血液滴滴答答地淋在周围。   
一柄三尺剑随后砸了下来。   
苏沐秋的身子晃了晃，倒在叶修的身上。血腥味之下，有淡淡的香气漫入鼻端。叶修不及细想这是这人的体香还是他衣衫上的熏香，急忙揽住他的腰背，以免他跌到地上。   
最后一刹，叶修生生抬高了剑路，刺穿了苏沐秋的右肩。虽然不能完全避开，但至少偏离了要害。而叶修则有鱼鳞甲护身，鳞甲弹开了苏沐秋的大部分攻势。纵使他的剑由精金练成，锋利了得，也只是削断了几块甲片，浅浅划开一道血口。   
“殿下，属下请来了长公主殿下。”随着一道清越的女声响起，苏沐秋扶在叶修小臂上的手紧了紧。   
“放心，她是叶秋的未婚妻，不会有事的。”叶修安抚道，“你只要承认自己是坤君，自然也不会有事。”   
一小队人护卫着嘉王朝的长公主苏沐橙缓缓走来。民间相传南嘉苏氏是山鬼神女遗留在人间的血脉，是以盛产美男美女。这或许是无稽之谈，但苏氏的族人确实素以貌美闻名。如今在苏氏小一辈中颇负美名的便是先帝的这对儿女，苏沐秋和苏沐橙兄妹。世传苏沐橙有倾国之貌，而其兄苏沐秋亦是集天下乾君之俊逸。   
此时二人齐聚面前，叶修不禁心想，传言或有夸大之嫌，但兄妹二人皆雪肤乌发，明眸朱唇，确有常人鲜见之美貌。   
不过，苏沐秋不仅空有一副好皮囊，其头脑精明多诡智，亦是稀世之才，这从他近年的一系列举措中可略窥一斑。自两年前自腥风血雨中登基为君，便图精励志，意图力转嘉王朝倾颓的国势。两年来他的施政初见成效，只可惜嘉国衰颓已久，积弊太深，远远不是一代清明勤勉的少君区区两年的呕血经营可力挽的局面。若不是其出生太晚，或可为一代圣君亦不可知。   
只是，卧榻之侧岂容猛虎，欣国自然不会容忍嘉国呈现中兴之盛。   
数年前欣国一度军临嘉都城下，直到昔日嘉君舍得幼女，约为姻亲，才撤军休整。欣国此番出师即是以嘉国毁约将苏沐橙许给大司马陶轩为由，意图一举占领当日未踏足的嘉都。   
苏沐橙见兄长负伤，不顾官兵阻拦，提裙奔了过来：“哥哥！”   
“公主不必担心，他没有性命之忧。只要你们诚心归顺，我们自然不会苛待，一切礼制如旧。”   
苏沐橙抓着兄长的衣襟，浑身颤动。苏沐秋闭着眼睛，不知是失去了意识，还是在想什么。 

叶修再次见到苏沐秋，是在半个月之后。   
回朝之后，论功行赏，大皇子叶修名正言顺地以军功封秦王，奉旨开府。此时，苏沐秋的身份已在朝堂之上为叶修所戳穿，与其他苏氏族人一同等待安置。欣帝遂将苏沐秋赐予秦王，而苏沐橙则仍被许给叶秋，以示宽厚，安抚降欣的嘉朝故人。   
既不是正室，又没甚行囊，苏沐秋由侧门只身进了王府，被安排在了一处僻静的小院。既进了房门，他就没再踏出过一步。被派来伺候他的小丫鬟，除了膳食时间都只能在门外候着，也不知这位南嘉后主整日闷在房里做些什么。   
叶修新封为王，正是诸事繁忙的时候，除了吩咐过管家不得怠慢，便不再过问。 

春末夏初，蝉虫初鸣。   
一日，叶修刚从朝中归来，便从派去护卫小院的亲信那里得到了苏沐秋入信的消息。   
“御衣说公子入信已有一两天的时间了，”亲信有些羞愧，“公子自昨日起就不曾进膳，公子说没有胃口，属下也未多想，直到今日才发现事情有些不对。”   
叶修给亲信放了假，又处理了些朝中事务，直到日近正午，遣了小吏去宫中告假，又吩咐了总管接下来几天府中的安排，这才回房换下朝服，慢吞吞踱去了琼兰轩。   
此时王府内的众人早已为主人的结契仪式做好了准备。苏沐秋在早些时候便已被移送到了叶修近来住着的水阁琼兰轩，沐浴更衣后候着叶修。护卫他的侍卫外撤了十丈，随侍的坤性小丫头皆被屏退。   
叶修避苏沐秋不见，实在是因为不知该如何面对这位南嘉后主。   
可终究到了不得不面对的时候。   
叶修在门前定了定心神，缓缓吞开房门，满室异香便迎面而来，如焚了整夜奇楠香。通过层层纱幔，隐约可见那人绰约的身影。   
苏沐秋曾深陷他日夜不眠苦心经营的天罗地网阵，而只此一瞬，他便知自己此生已被苏沐秋所俘。   
不对，他怕是早就被俘获了。   
初见时，少年意气，飞扬跋扈。重逢时，金戈铁马，国仇家恨。再见时，芙蓉帐暖，凤枕鸳被，只待金风玉露共春宵。   
命里若有终须有，到底无时不奈何。   
纱帐里面传来一阵窸窸窣窣的动静，床上的人影隐约有些动作，似是苏沐秋察觉了他的到来。   
“叶秋？”   
叶修跨过地上的衣物，一把撩开了那碍事的床幔。里面的人仅着一件襟口大敞的外衫，坦胸露乳。肩上的伤口已经愈合，白皙的皮肤上遗存着一个浅色的疤痕。仓皇拽过来的鸳绣薄被堪堪掩住了股间，露出了白皙修长的双腿。   
苏沐秋面上潮红，双唇轻启，因情热而微喘，似是清明似是迷蒙地斜睨着他。   
叶修恍惚觉得这三年光阴仅是一刹，而他们仍在那间小小的弟子房内。   
“我们又见面了，秋木苏。”叶修坐下来，右手轻轻抚上对方的唇角，“为什么忍着？”   
苏沐秋闭上眼，双唇闭闭合合，良久才喃喃吞出两字：“不想。”   
叶修解衣衫的手顿了顿。他在静默中褪去衫袴，揭开苏沐秋身上的薄被，欺身压上。而苏沐秋虽然没有抗拒，却也始终没有看他。   
叶修把他的脸转过来，但苏沐秋阖眸没有看他。于是叶修附到他耳边，下身在其股间暗示性地拱了几下。   
“认真点，你族人的命全系在你身上了。”   
苏沐秋闻言终于看了他第二眼：“你这是威胁我？”   
“我有必要威胁你吗？”叶修分开他的腿，沉下身体，将自己嵌入，“我就要忍不住了，你也不要再忍了，好不好？”   
苏沐秋呜咽一声，被迫将腿分得更开。叶修凝神注视着苏沐秋的神情，一时也分不清他究竟是痛楚还是欢愉。   
“叶秋……”   
“叫我叶修……你好香……”   
叶修一边有节奏地动作着，一边在苏沐秋莹白的脖颈上碾转亲吻。苏沐秋被他冲撞得直打滑，不得不分出一只手来抵住床栏，以防自己撞上床头。   
变故正是此时发生的，苏沐秋手中一道寒光闪过，却是牢牢被叶修赤手擒住了刀刃。苏沐秋随即抬脚就是一踹，却因清潮而筋肉乏力，又因角度限制而只能用胫侧踢在叶修的侧腰上。叶修挨了这软绵绵的一脚，巍然不动。   
“滚开！”   
“你真要杀我？”   
鲜红的血液沿着光洁明亮的剑身滑下，滴在大红的绣枕说，洇出一团深色。坤君波光潋滟的眼睛依然诱人，却透出一股无法忽略的怒气。   
“你出去！”   
“苏沐秋，你杀了我之后，要再怎么做？”叶修不理会他的要求，但也没有再动，“你的族人们怎么办，苏沐橙怎么办？”   
苏沐秋浑身一颤，松开了手。叶修被绞得头皮发麻，一咬牙便用剑尖撩开床帐将染血的短剑扔了出去，接着将苏沐秋翻过去摁在床上，接着一插到底。   
“唔嗯！”   
“又不是没有做过，你就当还是那个时候，不好吗？”结成的时候，叶修在他耳鬓厮磨，“别做多余的事，只有你生下我的孩子，你的族人才会真的感激你。”   
叶修将自己从苏沐秋身上抽离，在漫室的靡香里，赤脚踩过足踏和地衣，捡起散落的衫衣，兀自穿起来。系好裳衣，他往身后的大床上扫了一眼，那位嘉国的后主仍保持着他离开时的姿势——双腿大大地敞开着，布满水渍和血迹的腰腹偶有痉挛，瘦削的胸膛随着呼吸起伏不定，那对黑洞洞的眼眸中没有半分神采。他活着，却仿佛叶修在战场上司空见惯的那些尸体一样死着。   
叶修心想，如果他此时褪去衣衫再覆上去，苏沐秋大概也不会对此作什么反应吧。但现在，他对此没多大兴致。   
他弯腰拾起地上的大裘，抛在苏沐秋身上，姑且算掩了掩他赤果的身体。   
“好好休息。”   
叶修推开房门，走进夜色里。门外等候的侍女恭恭敬敬地行了一礼。   
叶修将受伤的手藏在博大的衣袖里，另一手从她手里拿过灯笼，便往自己住处的方向走去。刚走了两步，他脚下顿了顿。   
“你们……照顾好他。”   
“是。” 

他往庭院的角落里投去一瞥，刚好看到一个身影隐没在黑暗里，怕是给某人报信去了。 

他回头又看了看亮着微弱烛光的琼兰轩，终是离开了。

 

tbc

|he|

不要打我！！！！


End file.
